


Alexander, You're the Closest Friend I've Got

by mishasfakeorgasm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasfakeorgasm/pseuds/mishasfakeorgasm
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a foster child who is used to moving around a lot. When he gets moved to the Washington's house, what happens when he starts getting attached to his foster brother and his friends?





	1. And (his) father abandoned us, leaving us flat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic I've written, but I've read (probably too many) others so I consider that to be /some/ experience. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments to help me improve and to also suggest new fics!

Alexander packed his belongings into a small, worn suitcase. It wasn't like this was new to him; he had packed and unpacked three times already this year. Each time was for a different "reason"- he was violent, he didn't interact well with his foster siblings, he was disrespectful. Privately, Alexander knew that these reasons were bs, but why make a bad situation worse? He hated his foster families and his foster families hated him. It was how the world worked.

  
"Alexander Hamilton!" Alex rolled his eyes as he heard his social worker's nasal voice. "Hurry up!"

  
Alex chose to ignore Mr. Adam's calls and instead focus on finishing his packing. "Chill out, John, you fat mother effer," he swore under his breath. John Adams had been Alexander's social worker as long as he could remember, and they didn't get along very well. Mr. Adams's job was to find Alex new foster families to live with when he (inevitably) screwed up at his old homes, but Mr. Adams and Alexander only saw each other when it was time for Alex to be trucked to a new residence. Mr. Adams resented having to drive Alex almost as much as Alex resented the foster system itself, but there was nothing either could do about it.

  
Alex made one last sweep around the tiny room to make sure he had not forgotten anything. Alexander tended to be a very forgetful person, and after he left his favorite pen at a foster house three homes ago, he wasn't about to take any chances.

  
Alex came down the stairs, suitcase in hand, ratty backpack slung over his shoulder. This backpack contained the things that were too important for Alex to leave in his suitcase: his journals. Since he had been a young child in the Caribbean, Alex loved to read and write. After his father left and his mother died, he started to write in earnest. In fact, it was one of these writings, a poem, that got Alexander off of his godforsaken island and en route to New York City. Oh, Alex remembered the feelings of excitement and optimism at the idea of going to the land where dreams were supposedly made of. He laughed to himself. Almost ten years in the foster system could make a person pretty cynical.

  
"Finally, you're here," grumbled Mr. Adams. "We were supposed to leave five minutes ago." Alex just rolled his eyes and walked out to Mr. Adam's car without saying goodbye to his foster family. He didn't see the point in insincere goodbyes. Why pretend like you'll miss someone that you can't wait to see the back of? Mr. Adams followed Alexander out to the car, thanking the family for their time and hurriedly wishing them goodbye as he walked out. When they were both in the car, Alex finally spoke out loud.

  
"So... Where are we going this time?" he hoped the anxiousness in his voice was not evident.

  
If Mr. Adams noticed, he didn't say anything. "Washington, DC," he replied.

\---

The car ride passed by fairly quickly. Soon enough, Mr. Adams's 80's BMW was driving past houses larger than any Alex had ever seen in his life. He couldn't help but to gape out the window at the mansions on either side of them.

  
"Now, try not to screw this up, kid," Adams's warning tone told Alex that they had almost arrived at their destination. "There weren't many people willing to take in a sixteen year old kid with a terrible record. If you mess this up, you might be out of luck. I, for one, am not coming back down here to pick you up again."

  
As Adams talked, Alex watched as they rolled up a driveway in front of a house that was considered big even by this neighborhood's standards. Alex couldn't help but wonder what type of family would want a good-for-nothing foster kid like him. "They probably think I'm coming to be their maid or something," Alex thought. "Or they just want to show their rich friends how charitable they are."

  
"Alexander? Alexander!" Adams's voice snapped Hamilton back to reality. "Get out! We're here!"

  
Alex got out of the car, his thoughts filled with dread. He followed Mr. Adams to the front door and stood, half hidden, behind the bigger man as he rang the doorbell. Alex could hear footsteps and silhouettes growing larger behind the door before it opened. When the door opened, Alex looked up to see a huge, intimidating man smiling down at him. Alex shrank, if it was possible, even smaller as the man extended his hand to Alex. "Alexander Hamilton?" Alex nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Washington and this is Mrs. Washington, but please call us George and Martha. Please, do come in."

  
Alexander stepped timidly inside, feeling very small in comparison to the size of the house. All of a sudden, he heard a younger, louder, faster voice and saw a colorful streak fly down the master staircase, jabbering away in rapid-fire French. "George! Martha! Est-ce que mon frère?"

  
Martha gave the boy a smile and nodded. "Oui, Gilbert, this is your new brother, Alexander Hamilton." To Alex, her smile seemed like it could melt a block of ice. They seemed like nice enough people, but you never really knew until Mr. Adams left. By that time, it would be too late.

  
Alex was shaken from his thoughts once again as he felt a large weight encompass him. "Bonjour, mon ami, Je m'appelle Lafayette!"

  
Martha laughed as she gently pulled Lafayette off of Alex. The latter was very relieved, as he wasn't the biggest fan of physical contact. "Give the boy some space, Gilbert. Anyway, Alex, this is our son and your new brother, Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette."

  
"And that's not even my full name!" Gilbert (Lafayette?) exclaimed happily.

  
Alex had not said anything during this introduction, and George rightly interpreted this as Alex being overwhelmed. "Gil, why don't you show Alexander his room?"

  
Alex was silently grateful to George for giving him this escape. _Who are you kidding?_ Alex thought. _He's not being nice. He's just trying to get rid of you because you smell. Later, he's going to hit you for arriving at his house dirty._

Alexander tried to push away these thoughts as he followed the taller boy upstairs. The French boy was still talking very fast, but it was English now, and Alex picked up bits and pieces of the monologue as he tuned in and out of what the boy was saying.

"...and here's your room. It's right next to mine, so don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything!"

  
"Thanks," Alex practically whispered as they headed into his new room. It was huge, bigger than any room Alex had ever stayed in before, and he had it all to himself? This further confirmed his theory that there had to be some catch. No family this rich would ever take in a bastard orphan like him out of the goodness of their hearts. Alex sat gingerly down on the queen-sized bed, afraid of messing anything up.

  
"Well, I'll leave you to unpack. If you need the bathroom, it's the door on the left on that wall. It's just for you. The door on the right is the closet, if you want to hang things up, and yeah. That's basically it. Make yourself comfortable, and Martha will let you know when dinner's ready." He walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Alex got up and turned the lock on the door. He sank back into the bed and took a deep breath. Time to get started.


	2. Mon Petit Lion Has A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has dinner with the family & hamilsquad, meets John and Hercules, falls in love with John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'll try to update this about once a week, but school&life gets in the way sometimes, y'know? This isn't a super long chapter, but I want to do one from John's pov after. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Alexander! Dinner's ready!"

  
Alex flinched as he heard his name yelled up the stairs. He listened to the footsteps as Martha walked up the stairs, and jumped about a mile when she knocked on the door.  
"Alexander, honey?" Martha sounded concerned. _Great job, Alex, now she'll be mad at you._ "Would you like to come down for dinner?"

  
"Y-yes, ma'am, I'm coming," Alex stuttered. Alex never stuttered. He stood up, taking his backpack with him. Alex took the backpack everywhere, just in case. He unlocked his door and opened it to see Martha standing outside. "Sorry for making you wait," the boy mumbled.

  
"No problem," Martha responded lightly. "Gilbert and Hercules are still in Gil's room, so you are early by comparison."

  
Alex was curious as to who Hercules was, but he was sure that such an impressive name had to be given to an impressive (and intimidating) person. He didn't have much time to wonder, though, because his thoughts were abruptly cut short by Martha banging on Lafayette's door. "Gilbert! Hercules! We would like to have dinner, if you would care to join us!" She turned to Alex. "Go ahead downstairs, dear, George is already at the table. I'll be down in a moment with the boys."

  
Apprehensively, Alex made his way downstairs and into the dining area. Seated at the table was Mr. Washington and a boy who Alex didn't recognize. This boy was looking down at his lap, presumably at his phone, but the sound of Alex entering the room caused him to look up at the source of the noise. When Alex made eye contact with the boy, he froze in place. It was like fireworks had gone off inside him. The boy looked as if he was of hispanic descent, like Alex, he had longish, curly hair, which was currently pulled into a ponytail not unlike Lafayette's, he was absolutely covered in freckles, and Alex was in love. There was no other way to put it -- within thirty seconds Alex was certain that this boy was perfect for him.

  
_You don't even know if he's gay_ , a nagging voice in Alex's head reminded him. _You've never spoken to the boy, you don't know if he is a boy at all, and even if he was gay, why would he want you? He's probably weirded out by you standing and staring at him for so long, anyway._ Alex snapped out of his thoughts and quickly looked away from the boy, who seemed to do the same. Alex hoped that you couldn't see the blush inevitably rising on his cheeks.

  
"Come, sit down," suggested Mr. Washington, gesturing at the seat next to him and across from the gorgeous freckled teenager. "Oh! This is John Laurens, Gilbert's best friend. John, this is Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert's new brother."

  
John quickly extended his hand to shake Alex's. "Hi-uh, hi. Um, I'm John Laurens, and this is the place to be. You're gonna like it here," he smiled. Oh god, his smile. Alex wasn't sure how much more of this he could take -- his bisexual adolescent body might not maintain proper table etiquette in the face of such an adorable person. Nevertheless, Alex composed himself enough to shake John's hand _(his skin was so soft)_ and smile shakily back at him. Alex had it bad.

  
"Mon ami! I see you have met mon petit lion, Alexandre!" Lafayette practically leapt into the room and onto John, who laughed.

  
"Nice to see you too, Laf. Where's Herc? Still 'studying'?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

  
George cleared his throat. "Gilbert, please get Martha and Hercules so that we can have dinner. Some of us had a long day and would like to eat."

  
"Martha! Herc! Come down!" Lafayette yelled from his seat at the table.

  
"Not exactly what I had in mind, Gil..." George mumbled.

  
"No need to shout, babe, we're here," a deep voice called. The boy to whom the voice belonged entered the dining room, and Alex was right about his earlier assessment of Hercules. This boy was big. Football player big. Pick-Alex-up-and-stuff-him-in-the-garbage big. Alex, on the other hand, visibly shrank when he saw the other boy.

Thankfully, Lafayette had chosen to sit next to Alex, so the mammoth boy who they called Hercules sat next to John, much to the latter boy's dismay.

  
"Oh, god, they're sitting across from each other. I swear to God, if you two start playing footsie under the table again..." John gave an overly dramatic sigh and looked at Alex with a long-suffering expression that Alex found adorable. "It's tough being the third wheel. Thank God you're here to stop that," he winked. He winked. John Laurens winked at him. Alex almost started hyperventilating, but he assured himself that it was entirely platonic. No need to over-analyze every little thing, as that would just lead to disappointment later on.

  
"Hey! New guy! I'm Hercules Mulligan, but I really need no introduction. You're Alexander, right?" Alex nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

  
"Herc is my boyfriend," Lafayette practically cooed.

  
"We know," Laurens rolled his eyes. Pointing a thumb at Lafayette, he stage-whispered to Alex, "He's been telling everyone non-stop for a year now. It gets old."

  
"Come on, Laurens, you ship us. We're your, how you say, OTP!" Lafayette pouted.

  
"You've lived in DC longer than I have, you French fucker, so don't even start with the 'how you say' shit. You know how to say it," Laurens retorted. "Also, I do ship you, but you don't need to tell everyone, everywhere, all the time."

  
"Casse toi." Lafayette stuck out his tongue.

  
"Language, boys," Martha reminded them absentmindedly. "Who wants tacos?"

  
John, Lafayette, and Hercules immediately jumped up to grab tacos. George and Martha took as well, and soon everyone was eating except Alex. Martha, not one to miss details, looked concerned and pushed the plate of tacos toward the skinny teen. "Eat, Alex, you look like you're starving," she suggested kindly.

  
"I'm not hungry," Alex lied, but his stomach took that moment to betray him by growling loudly.

  
Martha gave the boy a knowing look. "If you don't want tacos, I can make you something else. You name it, I'll make it. No big deal."

  
This seemed like a big deal to Alex, who took a taco, not wanting to cause any unnecessary trouble. He was sure that his initial hesitation was enough to get him a beating, and he was not looking for any more punishment. 

 

Alex picked at the shell, eating tiny amounts at a time. By the time he had finished half of his taco, the other boys were fighting over the last (and would be each of their third) taco. Hercules, being the strongest of the boys, won the taco, and finished the entire thing in two bites. Lafayette and John groaned as if this was a daily thing, but all was soon forgotten as Lafayette jumped up from the table, asking to be excused.

  
"Yes, you may, but please bring your plates to the dishwasher, boys," Martha requested.  
John, Lafayette, and Hercules quickly put their plates in the dishwasher and made to head upstairs, but they stopped as they realized that Alex was still at the table. "Come on, mon petit lion, let's go!" Lafayette called, but it wasn't in an impatient tone. It sounded like Lafayette actually wanted Alex to join them, but Alex reminded himself that George and Martha probably asked the boy to be extra nice to his new (if temporary) brother. That would probably change when he was out of earshot of the adults.

Nevertheless, Alex hesitantly scraped the remains of his dinner into the trash, put his plate in the dishwasher and followed the boys upstairs, thanking Martha (though he still called her Mrs. Washington, just in case) for dinner.

  
"Oh, that's so sweet, dear, I hope you liked it. And please, call me Martha. Now, go, have fun," she shooed the boys upstairs with her hand, but all in good spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after writing this that I wrote Lafayette as he/him, even though all my favorite fics have nonbinary!Laf. I'm too lazy to go back and change it, so in this story Laf is he/him. Also, I have a very exact idea of what the Washington's house looks like and how it's laid out, but it's hard to describe which is frustrating. Thanks for reading! Leave comments cuz I love comments:):)


	3. John's Turn!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically chapter two from John's POV.

John POV

John walked over to the Washingtons' house after his after-school art program, as he usually did. Ever since coming out to his dad, a highly conservative senator, John tried to avoid being around his dad as much as possible. Henry Laurens didn't kick John out of the house when John came out, but he might as well have kicked him out. When John was home, he was usually ignored, which was fine by him. It only got bad when Henry was drunk. The last time John had been around his dad when he was drunk, John had been called multiple homophobic slurs, beaten, and locked out of the house, leaving the teen to limp to the Washingtons' house for the night. Ever since then, John avoided all interaction with his father, sober or drunk.

John had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he had reached the Washingtons' house. He let himself in with his spare key. George and Martha had given him a key after that first incident with his father, when he sat, shivering, on the doorstep until someone heard his weak knocking. John was very grateful for George and Martha, and he considered them to be his second parents. Well, first real father, he thought. Second mother. John's mom had died when he was young, but at least he, unlike his younger siblings, had fond memories of her. His mom always seemed to calm Henry when he was drunk, and kept him from getting violent. John wished she had been alive when he came out. _Maybe then Dad wouldn't be so mean_ , he contemplated. Mom would have accepted me.

John shook off those thoughts and made his way into the dining area. George was sitting at the table, reading something on his phone, but nobody else seemed to be around. "Hey, George, where is everyone?" John asked.

George looked up and smiled at John. "Nice to see you, John. How was art? Gilbert is studying upstairs with Hercules, and Alexander is getting settled in his new room."

_Alexander?_ John thought, puzzled. His confusion must have been evident on his face, because George explained further. "Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert's new brother? Surely, Gilbert mentioned that he was coming today?"

John vaguely remembered Laf saying something about a new boy coming to live with the Washingtons. _Alexander Hamilton. The name rolled off the tongue in a musical way. Sounds like the name of a old, dead, white guy, but at the same time, Alexander is a pretty hot name. Guess I have to meet him._  

As though reading his thoughts, (although John really hoped he wasn't) George called to Martha in the other room. "Martha, dear, John is here! Can you get the boys to come down for dinner?"

"Of course, honey," Martha responded, and made her way upstairs. John often envied George and Martha's relationship. Not in a weird way; John just wished he had parents who got along with each other and accepted him like George and Martha did.

George and John sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, John playing on his phone in his lap. The teen was so immersed in his game that he did not notice that Martha had returned until he heard her enter the room. He looked up, expecting to see his best friends with her, but instead he saw a boy that had to be Alexander. _Holy fuck._ Alexander looked hispanic, like John himself, but with sleek black hair that was down to his shoulders. He was short, shorter than John, even, and looked like he had not had a good night's sleep in a long time. John's immediate thought was that he wanted to wrap this boy up in one of John's sweatshirts and cuddle with him. Needless to say, John had a major crush on Laf's new brother.

John didn't realize that he was staring until he heard the sound of his own name. "...John Laurens, Gilbert's best friend. John, this is Alexander Hamilton, Gilbert's new brother."

John quickly _(be cool, John)_ reached out to shake Alexanders's hand, and noticed, to the freckled boy's delight, that Alexander had sat down across from John and didn't seem to hate him. Yet. _Chill out, John. Play it cool. He probably isn't gay, but maybe he'll want to be your friend if you don't scare him away._ John realized that he should probably say something as a sort of introduction. "Hi-uh, hi. Um, I'm John Laurens, and this is the place to be. You're gonna like it here," John flashed an award-winning smile at Alexander but sighed to himself. _'The place to be'? Really?_ Thankfully, Alex didn't seem weirded out, and he smiled shakily back at John. Even more thankfully, Laf chose that moment to burst into the dining room and basically landed in John's lap.

"Mon ami! I see you have met mon petit lion, Alexandre!" Lafayette winked so that Alexander couldn't see. Laf and John knew each other's types, and so the French boy must have noticed that Alex was EXACTLY John's type. John pretended not to notice Laf's wink and instead laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Laf. Where's Herc? Still 'studying'?" Lafayette and their other friend, Hercules Mulligan, were dating, and the two often cited 'studying' as their excuse for hooking up after school in Lafayette's room. John waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Lafayette, who glared at him without any real menace.

George, clearly uncomfortable, cleared his throat. "Gilbert, please get Martha and Hercules so that we can have dinner. Some of us had a long day and would like to eat."

"Martha! Herc! Come down!" Lafayette yelled from his seat at the table. John rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, Gil..." George mumbled, but it was alright. At that moment, Hercules walked into the dining room, followed shortly by Martha.

"No need to shout, babe, we're here," Hercules laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, John noticed Alexander tensing up in fear as he saw Hercules. Hercules was a big guy, nobody could deny that, but once you got to know him he was as harmless as a big, muscular marshmallow. However, Alexander didn't know that.

Hercules plopped down in the open seat next to John, still not having noticed Alexander. Unfortunately, this meant that Herc was sitting across from Lafayette. While the Frenchman looked delighted and slightly mischievous, John gave an overly-dramatic sigh, mostly for Alexander's benefit. "Oh, god, they're sitting across from each other. I swear to God, if you two start playing footsie under the table again..." He directed his next comment at Alexander, who was watching the boys with a mixture of apprehension and interest. "It's tough being the third wheel. Thank God you're here to stop that," John flirted shamelessly. The boy even went as far as to wink at Alexander, who promptly blushed bright red. John was afraid that he had crossed a line, maybe Alexander was blatantly homophobic, but before John could think too much about it, Hercules noticed Alexander for the first time since he arrived.

"Hey! New guy! I'm Hercules Mulligan, but I really need no introduction. You're Alexander, right?" Alexaner nodded, and John rolled his eyes at his massive friend. He loved Herc, but he was such a dork sometimes. John remembered the period of time when Hercules would introduce himself as having "gone from zero to hero" when he started dating Laf. It was endearing, but the fact that Hercules was describing his relationship by referencing a Disney movie made it very dorky.

"Herc is my boyfriend," Lafayette practically cooed, mostly at Hercules, who gave him a smoldering look that John was certain should only be used behind closed doors. Rolling his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that evening, John decided to call the Frenchman out for stating the obvious. "We know," he told Lafayette. Afraid that he seemed rude to Alexander, John decided to fill the shorter boy in. Jerking a thumb at Lafayette, John stage-whispered, "He's been telling everyone non-stop for a year now. It gets old."

"Come on, Laurens, you ship us. We're your, how you say, OTP!" Lafayette pouted and batted his eyelashes at John, who almost laughed despite himself. Lafayette could charm anyone and anything, Hercules being no exception.

"You've lived in DC longer than I have, you French fucker, so don't even start with the 'how you say' shit. You know how to say it," John retorted. "Also, I do ship you, but you don't need to tell everyone, everywhere, all the time."

"Casse toi." Lafayette stuck out his tongue. John opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Martha re-entering the room with a platter of tacos. "Language, boys," Martha reminded them, not unkindly. "Who wants tacos?"

The rest of the meal passed rather uneventfully. Herc, Laf, and John had each finished their second tacos when Martha called out Alex for barely eating. John looked at the boy's plate and saw that he had barely touched his first taco. When John looked at Alex, Alex's expression reminded John forcibly of a kicked puppy. A very short, hispanic, adorable puppy with big, brown puppy-dog eyes. _Calm yourself, John. You're setting yourself up for disappointment. What are the odds that he is gay AND into you?_ As it did frequently, John heard his dad's voice in his subconscious. _Who would want to date you?_  

John, Hercules, and Lafayette all grabbed for the third (and last) taco at the same time, but, as usual, Herc prevailed and stuffed the taco in his mouth before the other boys could react. Laf and John groaned, accustomed to this behavior, and Laf jumped up, asking Martha if they could be excused. Martha agreed, asking them to clear their plates, and the boys obliged. It was only when they were about to exit the kitchen that Lafayette noticed that Alexander had not gotten up from his seat at the dining room table. "Come on, mon petit lion, let's go!" Lafayette called to Alexander kindly.

Alexander rose from the table, thanking Martha for the meal, and joined the other boys in the kitchen. Martha shooed them away, and all four boys headed upstairs. John made sure to hang back and climb the staircase with Alexander, who seemed to enjoy John's company. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long!! I've already started chapter four so hopefully that will be up within a week, but I don't make promises I can't keep, so fingers crossed!


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to know the boys a bit more, and they watch a movie.

Alex followed the boys up the main staircase and got his first view of Lafayette's room. A large French flag adorned half of one wall, mirrored by an American flag of equal size. The room itself looked almost identical to Alex's, though Alex's room was much plainer. Lafayette seemed to like everything in very bright colors and patterns, but somehow it all worked well together.

 

The three other boys jumped onto Lafayette's bed, leaving Alex standing alone in the middle of the French boy's room. "Come on, Alexandre, sit!" Lafayette moved closer to Hercules to make room for Alex. Alex tentatively sat down, afraid to mess anything up.

 

"So, Alexander," Hercules began.

 

"A-actually, it's Alex. Only teachers call me Alexander," Alex cut in. Immediately afraid that he had offended Hercules by interrupting, Alex silently cursed himself and stopped speaking.

 

Hercules looked surprised but not angry. "That's cool, Alex. I'm Hercules, but John and Laf here call me Herc. I don't really like Hercules, cuz, well, I'm named after a frickin' Disney hero." Alex laughed.

 

"Anyway, Alex, where are you from?" John asked curiously. Alex froze. _Do I tell them?_ He asked himself. _What if they think I'm a freak? What if they think they have to treat me differently? What if John never wants to talk to me again?_

 

"Um, unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait," Alex tried to play the question off as casually as he could. If any of the boys found that answer strange, they didn’t say anything. Instead, Lafayette prodded Alex in the shoulder playfully.

  
“You got a special person you’re seeing?” Alex thought he saw John’s face rise in interest, but when Alex looked in the other boy’s direction, he was focused on the bedspread in front of him.

 

“No, well, there was one girl, Kitty, but that didn’t end very well, and anyway, nobody wants to date me once they find out about my home life, and I don’t really mind, because dating is so official, don’t you think? There’s so much formality involved. Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but the stereotypes and expectations of each gender in a hetero relationship are so structured and outdated…”

 

Seeing the other boys' mouths gaping at him, Alex realized that was the most he had said the entire time he had spent at the Washington's’ house. As a result, Alex blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm bisexual." _Wow, Alex._ He laughed nervously. "Wow, that was not how I imagined coming out. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, and I know I have very strong opinions and I understand if you want to tell George and Martha to send me away. It wouldn't be the first time, anyway."

 

Alex took a deep breath and looked up at the other boys. Hercules' mouth was still slightly open, John had an unreadable expression, and Lafayette looked as though Christmas had come early. None of the boys spoke. _Well, it could have gone worse._

 

Hercules -- _Herc_ \-- was the one to break the silence. He groaned, and Alex looked at him in alarm.   _Shit, Alex, what did you do? You just ruined this. All of it. You've been here, what, three hours? Nice job._ Alex's thought process was cut off by an unexpected sound: Herc was laughing. _Wait, what?_ "Another one?!" Seeing the look on Alex's face, he stopped abruptly. "Wait, shit, Alex, lemme explain. Guys, can I say? Ok good. Alex, I'm laughing because almost no one in our group is straight. John is gay, Laf is pan, you're bi, I'm also bi, and you'll meet our other friends, but they are almost exclusively LGBT+. As for your opinions, John here is in...I can’t even keep track. John, which clubs are you in?”

 

John counted on his fingers. “Black Lives Matter, GSA, Debate, Mock Trial, Student Council, Art, and the Marine Biology elective.” Alex couldn't believe his luck. Not only did Herc include him in their 'group', but apparently John was gay and seemed to have similar interests to himself. _That doesn't mean he's into you_ , Alex's conscience chided him.  

 

Lafayette spoke next. "Well, Alexandre, you'll have many, how you say, _options_ in our group." Alex could've sworn he saw Lafayette smirk at John, who turned bright pink and glared at the frenchman. Alex didn’t know what was implied by that statement, but he did like how John’s cheeks tinted a pretty pink when he was embarrassed. _I wish I could make him flushed like that_ , Alex thought to himself. Before he could think any farther, Hercules jumped up, breaking the awkward silence. Alex noted that the larger boy was often the one to break those sort of silences.

 

“Let’s watch a movie!!” Herc exclaimed. John immediately sprang up.

 

“Finding Nemo!!” The freckled boy insisted.

 

“Non, mon ami, Les Miserables is the way to go. Eddie Redmayne is so hot, and so are Enjolras and Eponine,” Lafayette sighed, lovestruck.

 

“Laf, every time we watch that movie you sing along to every song, correct it where it differs from the musical, and practically drool over half the cast. I’m starting to think you like Eddie Redmayne more than you like me,” Herc joked. “I vote Shark Tales because we never watch it but John looks EXACTLY like the main character when he puts his hair up.” John punched Herc in the stomach, but it barely seemed to faze the boy.

 

“Herc, you are the reason I rarely put my hair all the way up anymore,” John grumbled. “I guess it’s up to Alex to decide, then.”

 

Alex’s eyes widened. He loved the book of Les Mis, but he had never seen the movie; he had never even heard of Shark Tales, and he didn’t really want John to be mad, which left John’s choice -- Finding Nemo. “Um, I vote Finding Nemo. I love Disney,” he added, to make it not sound like he was just siding with John on everything.

 

“Finding Nemo it is,” affirmed Herc as he started the movie. The four boys relaxed on Lafayette’s large bed as the movie began, Lafayette leaning against Herc’s muscular shoulder and John and Alex sitting close (but not weirdly close) to each other. After such a long day, Alex found himself dozing off almost immediately. He was content to be watching an all time favorite movie with a group of new friends who accepted him for who he was, and his only concern before he fell asleep was that he would accidentally lean on John’s shoulder in his sleep, making the other boy uncomfortable.

Alex slept better than he had in a long time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for never updating this -- i've been so busy with school! I'll try to keep updating as often as possible, and thanks so much for your positive responses to the story so far!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos cuz that sort of thing gives me warm and fuzzy feelings inside <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John finally resolve their sexual tension

Alex awoke about an hour later to see that he had, in fact, fallen asleep on John. The other boy didn’t seem to have minded, however, and had one arm wrapped around Alex as he, too, slept. Alex couldn't help relaxing into John’s arms as he took in the scene around him. Lafayette was fast asleep with his head in Herc’s lap, who seemed to have dozed off with his hand running through Laf’s hair. They made a cute couple, in Alex’s opinion. He wished—though he would never admit it aloud—that he would have something like that one day. Maybe with John. Alex knew it was very unlikely, but as life at the Washington’s had been going better than Alex expected, Alex really had no idea how things would end up. 

The movie was still playing in the background, and Alex caught a glimpse of the freckled, brace-faced nightmare of a girl who used to haunt his nightmares as a young child. Oh, those were the days. Alex, his mother, and his brother, James, would curl up and watch Disney movies together without a care in the world. It had been years since Alex had seen any Disney movie, and as he lay on Laf’s bed, leaning against John, Alex felt truly at peace with the world.

Alex felt John stir next to him and the peaceful feeling was immediately changed to one of fear. What if he gets mad that I’m like this? What will he say? Will he ever talk to me again? Alex panicked. Calm down, another voice said. Just pretend like you were asleep. Alex closed his eyes and tried his best to pretend like he was sleeping. Just in time, too. John seemed to be fully awake now, but he didn’t remove his arm from Alex’s shoulder. The freckle-faced boy simply adjusted his position and looked in Alex’s direction. Alex felt himself blush under John’s gaze, and Alex slowly opened his eyes as if he was beginning to wake up for real. 

When he realized Alex was waking up, John immediately turned beet red and looked away from the other boy. John began to withdraw his arm and move away from Alex, but Alex snuggled, if possible, even closer to John. Alex felt John tense up beneath him, and he was afraid he had crossed a line. Oh well, it was too late now. Alex could always blame his actions on his half-asleep state; he was known to become very koala-esque while sleeping. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it), the combination of John’s moving away and Alex’s snuggling closer resulted in Alex falling with his head in John’s lap, dangerously close to his crotch. Shit. Way to make it awkward, Hamilton. 

As he was trying to come up with a way to get himself out of this situation, Alex heard John’s sharp intake of breath. Alex decided the best course of action was to pretend like the shift had woken him up, so Alex sat up quickly as if he had been jerked awake. Looking at John, Alex found John staring right back at him, red faced. Alex saw that the other boy’s pupils were blown much wider than they had been before. Alex licked his lips unconsciously as he saw how flustered John was. Could it be possible? Does John like me? Alex wondered. His eyes widened with the realization.

John, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to Alex’s revelation as he was entirely preoccupied with removing himself from the situation as quickly as possible. He didn’t think he could last much longer next to Alex without doing something stupid like kissing him. Kissing his soft, perfect lips; the same lips that had been so very close to John’s crotch just moments before. John suppressed a groan at that thought and felt his pants begin to tighten uncomfortably. Damn it! Not here! John cursed his adolescent body and tried to think un-sexy thoughts. Professor King in a bikini, Jefferson’s face, that douche Charles Lee… 

John felt Alex’s eyes on him and lost his concentration. Alex was staring at him with his mouth slightly agape, as though in surprise. “Hey,” John said softly, but in a gruff voice.

At this, Alex felt something stir in his pants. John’s just-woke-up voice was hot. “Hey,” Alex responded, clearing his throat. Was it Alex’s imagination, or did John smile a little? 

Alex was beginning to feel a bit hot and bothered, and he started staring more openly at John’s lips. John, always the oblivious one, didn’t notice at all. John began to make an excuse to get up (“I should probably turn off the movie…”) as Alex’s dick decided to take over for his brain. 

Alex launched himself forward and pressed his lips to John’s. Alex felt the other boy freeze and wondered if he had made a huge mistake. He began to pull away, but John leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss. Alex began to kiss him back slowly, lips pressed against lips in the best way possible. 

As much as he didn’t want the kiss to end, John needed to breathe. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against Alex’s, smiling at him. “Wow,” John laughed breathily.

“Wow,” Alex agreed. 

Alex leaned back in to nibble at John’s lower lip, and John let out a soft moan at that. Alex worked his way back up to John’s mouth and pressed his tongue against John’s lips, requesting access. John parted his lips slightly and suddenly the kiss got a lot more heated. Their tongues tangled in a battle for dominance that John won, and Alex shifted his body so that he was almost straddling John on Lafayette’s bed. Wait, Laf’s bed??

Alex broke the kiss and John looked at him confusedly. “My room. Now,” Alex grunted, his arousal evident. Alex got off of John, moving as carefully as possible out of the room as to not wake their other friends. John followed him, heat pooling in the lower half of his body. The two boys walked into Alex’s room and John went immediately towards the bed as Alex locked the door behind them. He turned to look at John. “So, where were we?”

“Here,” John responded, as he tackled Alex to the bed with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is finally done! If people are interested, I might make a more ~smutty~ epilogue to this story, so just let me know in the comments if that's something you would want to read. Thanks to everyone for all your positive feedback!


End file.
